The present invention relates to a driver arrangement and to a method for providing an analog output signal.
A driver arrangement may comprise a digital-to-analog converter and a driver for providing an analog output signal as a function of a digital input signal. This open loop architecture may occupy only a quite small area, but may show a considerable thermal drift of the offset of the analog output signal. Such a drift may be critical in applications having a wide operating temperature range such as automotive applications. If a wide load current range is required, a voltage drop of the analog output voltage due to an output resistance of the driver may affect the resolution of the driver arrangement, especially close to the edges of the operating range of the analog output signal.